Forgive Me
by Masako Moonshade
Summary: What if? What if things had gone differently when Ororon lost control in volume 1?


Disclaimer: I don't own Ororon. Because if I did, the story would look more like THIS and less like it did. I was very upset by the last volume. Of course, I was reading it at the local bookstore, so it would be kind of bad if I started screaming 'ORORON! NOOOOOOO!' right next to the children's section. As tempting as that might be.

AN: A 'What If...' fic, with an alternate version of Ororon's...overpassionate...attack on Chiaki. I really think that Ororon should have stopped himself or _something_!

* * *

Chiaki stared up at him in disguised horror and disgust.

Why was it, then, that her eyes seemed so clear? Was it the intensity of her gaze that drew him closer?

"How can someone so just," Ororon whispered, his face inches from hers, "Love someone so completely evil...?" Chiaki opened her mouth to deny the claim, but found her lips covered by a passionate kiss.

"Ororon!" she cried, gasping for breath when he finally released her. He didn't answer, instead pushing her down, pinning her against the ground. His left hand covered hers, keeping her from pushing him away. "Oro...Mmph!" she tried to say say, but her cry was again muffled by a rough kiss.

Ororon was completely swept away, maddened by lust. Chiaki's scent was overwhelming, saturated with fear, stunningly beautiful, even in her terror. He pressed himself harder against her. He would take her; she would be his; no one would ever take his Chiaki away. Never.

His fingers fumbled on something, and he realized with a start that he was unbuttoning her shirt. He opened his eyes to gaze at his beloved's face, but recoiled as he saw her looking back at him, her eyes filled with fear. He glanced angrily over his shoulder to find whatever beast was frightening her. He would make sure that nothing would ever frighten her again.

Nothing was there. He turned back to Chiaki.

"Ororon, please! No..." she whispered. He was confused. What was she afraid of? And why was she looking at him like that...?

It dawned on him in one terrible moment.

_Is she..._ he thought, his cloudy mind clearing, _Is she afraid...of me? Am I...truly...so frightening?_

He knew he was.

He lowered his hand from Chiaki's blouse, placing it instead on the ground by her waist. He lowered his head again, making Chiaki cringe, but he didn't try to kiss her again. He rested his forehead on the ground, so cold compared to her warm body...

"Ororon...?" Her voice was hesitant. Frightened. She was afraid of him. What had he tried to do? What had he done? What...

"I'm sorry," he said heavily. He lifted his face for a moment, and glanced at her free hand. It was gripping a stone. A weapon? No doubt.

"You can hit me if you want," he continued. "That...would that make it all right?" No. "Will it help?" Probably not. He sighed mournfully and released her other hand, rising slowly off her. He backed away, saying nothing.

As soon as she was free, Chiaki scrambled to her knees, crawling away until she felt her back press against a wall. She was still staring at Ororon in horror and fear and...fascination.

Ororon felt a terrible weariness was over him and he slumped back, glancing timidly up at her once before turning his gaze to the ground. _I really messed up just now,_ he thought angrily. _I'm supposed to be the King of Hell. I'm supposed to have more control than that. I'm supposed to protect Chiaki. I_ want _to protect Chiaki. _He dared another small glance at her. Her expression had not changed. Depressed, he lowered his eyes once again.

Some unmeasured period of time passed, and Ororon felt something icy touch his hand. He glanced down and saw a droplet of water running down his hand. The droplet was joined by another, and another after it. He finally dragged himself to his feet and trudged to Chiaki's side. Her eyes followed him the entire time. He weakly extended his hand down to her, flinching as she backed away slightly. She was staring at his hand like it was a snake.

"It's starting to rain," he tried to explain. "I don't want you getting sick." Slowly, Chiaki nodded and looked him in the eyes again. Some of the fear had faded. She reached up, took his hand, and allowed him to pull her up. A slight smile flickered on her lips.

Ororon felt his breath come easier. It wasn't much, but it was a start. He would regain her trust. He would change himself, stop killing. Or die trying. If there was another way to protect her, he would find it. But he wouldn't lose her again, as he almost had now.

He loved her.

He would die for her.

He led her inside, away from the icy rain, and from all the cruel realities of the world, vowing he would never give her reason to fear him again.


End file.
